


Treat You Better

by tilly_c (Oseanna)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oseanna/pseuds/tilly_c
Summary: Kyoya and Kaoru have both been unlucky in love. But what happens if they take a chance on each other?





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treat You Better](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489802) by Sam Tsui and Casey Breves. 



_Honestly, it’s enough to make you sick sometimes_ , Kaoru thought as he watched Kyoya turn back to his work after witnessing Tamaki’s groupies fawn over him doing something as unremarkable as breathing. _Disgusting_. Not that he and his brother were much better. Their bond, formed by birth and forged by necessity, was complicated at best. With no one to rely on but each other, their closeness became closer—too close. Kaoru himself began to wonder how much was too much, if he was well beyond the point of moderation. Then their world expanded.

When two became six, the paradigm shifted. There was novelty, adventure, and, if nothing else, there was...intrigue. Kaoru had seen the third Ootori son in passing, but never from this close. His manner was different from before. While still cool and collected, he’d become more amicable and approachable. It only took one guess into the reason why. Kaoru had seen that look before. Both of their gardens sowed nothing but gardenias. Now that six had become seven, Kyoya’s flowers had multiplied and withered. Maybe it was time for both of them to replant their gardens.

_I know I can treat you better_

_Than he can_

_And anyone like you deserves a gentleman_

_Unbelievable_ , Kyoya thought. _How they make girls swoon while pretending at intimate love with each other is beyond rational comprehension_. Though, in truth, Kyoya should be used to it by now. He’d been catching glimpses of the duo in their performance ever since the club first opened. He barely knew any of the other guys at the start of if all—or himself for that matter. Tamaki was so different from everything Kyoya had known that it was almost impossible not to develop feelings for him. Feelings that were kept deep within himself before being buried for good with Haruhi’s arrival.

Another loud trill from the Hitachiin fanbase brought Kyoya’s attention back to the twins or rather, to Kaoru. Even though he and Hikaru looked alike, it was hard not to notice the former. His pensiveness and sense of caring set him apart from his brother and made him all the more endearing. Now, however, they were painfully distinguishable. While it was obvious that Hikaru firmly believed his act, Kyoya had long been wondering if Kaoru believed he was acting as well.

_Tell me why are we wasting time_

_On all your wasted cryin’_

_When you should be with me instead_

With club activities completed and the room cleared, Kyoya had the room to himself to catch up on some work. Or so he thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approaching him and turned his head to get a better look. For a half second, he almost forgot to breathe.

“Now I understand why you’re so grumpy all the time,” Kaoru started, reaching the table. “You stay late to go over club finances and don’t get enough sleep before the boss starts rattling off his new crazy ideas.”

Kyoya smirked. “Something like that.”

“Doesn’t it get old?” Kaoru hoped that Kyoya would understand the double meaning behind his words. Wasn’t he tired of all Tamaki’s nonsense and all of his feelings for the blond?

“What do you mean?”

“Aren’t there days when you wish you could just forget it all?”

“No,” Kyoya replied without hesitation. “Because then I wouldn’t be here.”

_‘Cause, baby, I can treat you better_

“Senpai, I-I—”

“Yes?”

Their gazes, upon meeting, spoke to each other in ways their brains couldn’t fathom. Everything they couldn’t speak was communicated in the galaxies of their eyes. Love, loss, pain, understanding - all acknowledged, all recognized. Before he could stop himself, Kaoru leaned in toward Kyoya and pressed a careful kiss to his lips, who returned it in kind.

How nice it would be, they thought, to spend the rest of their lives this way.

_Better than he can_


End file.
